German rebellion
by Hohenwepel
Summary: After Germany lost Prussia America tries to help him, but he has to find out that Germany isn't what he expected him to be.


A/N This story takes place in the seventies, that's Germany's punk scene

Don't take this fic to seriously, I saw a headcanon on tumblr and thought that would be cool as a fic, so here we are!!!

 ** _Also Germany is a little OOC_**

"Germany?", America ran though the Reichstagsgebäude and searched for West Germany. He hadn't seen him in months.

Other nations said that America had began to act like a mother for West Germany, America had only laught about that, but right now? He belived them.

Ten years after the wall was build Germany begann to behave strangely, he didn't want any responsibility, throw tantrums and was quiet a brat sometimes.

As an ocuppied country Germany didn't have any paperwork, but that wasn't an excuse to not go to the meetings. But America had let it slip because of Germany's loss, with Prussia away Germany acted like a different county/person.

America stopped before Germany's door and knocked, but didn't wait and just rushed into the room.

The room was small with a desk under the window and two cubboards with books in them on the sides. And behind the desk sat a German in leather jacket, a ripped white shirt, old jeans and jumper boots. But the most obvious thing were the hair, his once neatly combed back hair was still combed back but not so neatly, so that some strands fall out of place over his forehead. It didn't look careless but actually quiet cool, to top it all, his hair had blue tips.

"Ahhhh? Wha- what's that?", America stuttered. Germany frowned, a gesture that throw America off because instead of looking into light blue eyes a golden and a brown eye stared back at him.

"Is that a joint?", he questioned.

Germany throw something through the open window "No".

America was pround to say that he only freezed for a moment. Something like this was something he had expected from Prussia, but not Germany.

"What happened Germany? I leave you for some time and you... you turn into a victime of a colour explosion"

Now Germany looked angry: "A what?"

"Ahh... I-mh, yes, a... a- what are you wearing?", America studdered. Germany looked down confused. "What do you mean?" Americas eyes became as big as plates "What I mean? The jacket, the hair, your eyes! What is that? That's not you at all"

Germany bit his lip: "America you know I am a young nation, younger than Japan, than Italy, even younger than you. And then I was a kid I was often quite sick and just shortly after I recovered my brother began to train me. I had no time for teenager rebellion like you or could embrace myself and now I can, and well... my people are helping me. I know this sounds selfish, but this is the first time since Pru- since Prussia..., since his death that I can breath again and the first time in my life that I feel free".

America was stunned, he knew that Germany never had a proper childhood, but he never thought of this and now he thought about it, since the war Germany had become slic and lost his tank-like muscels, they were still there, but not as noticeable as they once were. "Ok...? And any idea what to do next?"

Germany smiled an unsettling smile: "No, and that's the best part".

America began to get an headache, was this what England felt like then he had to deal with him or Australia?

"So, after all this time you start a teenager rebellion against whom? There is nobody you could go against", America looked quite proud that came up with this argument.

Germany looked uncomfortabel: "Actually there is" he smiled shyly at America.

America looked confused: "What?"

"There is you and..."

"Me?" America screamed "But I thought I did good, I helped you and your people, why do you hate me?" America was close to tears, he had worked so hard for the German people to like him, he brought them music and food and- and... America slided against the desk.

Germany looked frightning: "It's not that I don't appreciate what you did for me, but this cold war and everything... My people want peace, they want their brothers and sisters back and not on the other side of a wall! They hate it, they hate that people abroud call them Nazis, they hate it to not be a country on their own, I hate it that you won't listen that I can do this on my own, that I don't need you anymore, and I hate that I look like them, like a Nazi!"

Germany became louder and louder with every word, America looked stuned, after the war Germany had often were hats in public to disguis his Aria looks.

"Ok have your phase but I need you to take at least a little resposibility. I really hope that I can trust you, young man or there will be consequences. And- are you even listening?"

Germany didn't even look up from the CDs he was going through. "Ja ja"

America sighned bit smiled on the inside. His little boy was growing up, shit he really needed to stop thinking like that.

" **Ja ja" means literary "yes yes" but then you say it Germany it means kiss my ass**

 _I know the colored contact linse wasn't invented yet, but hey, it's a fanfiction_

 **Maybe I will do another chapter, we will see**


End file.
